Web browsers often cache content to allow faster rendering of a desired web content that has been previously received. However, dynamic content is often difficult to cache because the dynamic content may change at any time. Consequently, dynamic content is often not cached or cached for a very short amount of time. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to more efficiently cache web content.